


Capitalism Chocolates

by ruesdagger



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine’s Day, but the idea is there sO, fuck capitalism, i haven’t written dialogue since i was like 8 on watt pad, so yeah i’m sorry for this, tandy loves ty and ty loves tandy, there’s a LITTLE angst, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruesdagger/pseuds/ruesdagger
Summary: Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson spend their first Valentine’s Day together.





	Capitalism Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this. It’s fluff and nothing but fluff. But this idea wouldn’t leave me alone.

Tandy Bowen wasn’t one for holidays. Growing up she didn’t really celebrate them, especially after her father passed away. 

But this year was different. She had someone she cared for even though she hated to admit it to herself. And he cared for her. 

Would it be weird to get your best friend you sorta have feelings for a valentine’s day gift? And how big or small should it be? These thoughts continued to roll around in her head for days. 

Finally, Tandy decided she was tiring of the battle in her head. Valentine’s Day was just a dumb holiday to overspend money on people

But Ty did deserve something to make him smile, Tandy thought to herself. And that was that. She was getting him a gift and as long as it made him flustered she knew using her ‘just in case’ money would be worth it. 

•••

And that’s how Tandy Bowen found herself standing in an isle at Target looking completely lost. She caught the glances people were giving her. Confusion? Pity? Concern? She didn’t really care. 

She wasn’t here for them or even for herself. She was here for Ty. And that’s what she had to keep telling herself. 

With one last final glance around, Tandy grabbed a simple small bear with a plain heart and a big box of chocolates, paid for them while giving a small smile to the lady working at register, stopped at her house to freshen up, and headed to the church. 

•••

As Tandy stepped foot into the church she felt the anxiety hit her like a bus. She’d walked into this church with him living in the thousands of times. She knew it wasn’t a big deal, even if it got awkward she knew she could play it off. She had before and they were okay. 

Breaking through her loud thoughts, she heard a soft “hi” coming from the boy occupying her thoughts.

When Tandy turned around, the smile on Ty’s face made her realize she had made the right choice, supporting this dumb capitalism based holiday. 

“Are those all for you” Ty said, teasingly. Their normal back and forth, this Tandy could be comfortable with. 

“Yeah obviously,” Tandy replied with snark in her voice, “I obviously just bought it for myself to being here and act like I have someone that cares for me.”

After the words slipped out in a landslide Tandy knew she had messed up in the way Tyrone’s face has fallen. He grabbed her quickly yet softly and pulled her into a hug, the teddy bear squished between them and the chocolates in Tandy’s hand as she returned the hug. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, T” Tyrone mumbled into her hair. She couldn’t even remember anymore what it felt like before she could feel his skin on hers. 

Tyrone could feel the smile spread across her face that was pressed against his shoulder. He pulled away only to take the gifts she had brought with a small smile and a soft “thank you.” He then pulled out a tiny box of chocolates hidden under his stuff in the church.

“I know it’s not much but I wanted to make sure you know how loved you are” Tyrone said, not meeting her eye. 

Tandy felt her breath hitch in her throat and tears come to her eyes. “Thank you” she said, as her voice cracked.

Tyrone realized she was crying and started to talk so fast Tandy could barely understand him, starting with “Oh shit Tandy, I’m sorry do you not like it, T I can-“ 

Tandy cut his rambling off with a bone crushing hug. She rolls her eyes and she felt tears start to fall and she pressed her eyes closed. Tyrone being classic Tyrone, always worried he messed up, when really he had done the opposite. She held him until she could feel most of the tension had left his body. Slowly, Tandy forced herself to pull away. 

“You didn’t to anything wrong” Tandy said. Tandy broke her gaze with Ty and started picking at her nail. “It’s just,” she started, “it’s been so long since i’ve heard someone say they love me” she finished off with her voice cracking. 

Tyrone grabbed her hand and soothingly rubbed his thumb over her hand. It’s a thing he did with her and it always managed to make her feelings go haywire. 

“Of course I love you T,” Tyrone said like he had never been more sure if anything in his life. “You’re amazing. You have a warm heart even if you try to hide it with a cold attitude. You push people away because you’re scared you’ll care too much and lose them,” he continued, “I love you Tandy Bowen.”

A smile lit up Tandy’s face as she responded with her voice breaking through the tears “I love you too Tyrone Johnson.”

Tyrone then pulled her in for a right hug and whispered in her ear, “wanna watch a movie? I’ve got chocolates, some rando gave me her whole box and a bear.”

Tandy’s smile got bigger (Tyrone wasn’t sure that was possible) as she moved herself under his arm, and replied with a simple yes. 

Tyrone then cloaked them over to her trailer and they put on a movie. Tandy remembers picking a movie but all she could think about is the warmth pressing against her side, and the fact that for once, she truly felt loved. 

And for the first time, Tandy Bowen realized the importance of Valentine’s Day. On Valentine’s Day, she also realized how much Tyrone Johnson really meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t be too mean on my writing skills i’m rusty. follow me on instagram or twitter or tumblr @/deckersdagger


End file.
